1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to school bus alerting systems and more particularly pertains to a new school bus approaching notification system for alerting users of an approaching school bus so that children do not have to stand outside and wait for the school bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of school bus alerting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, school bus alerting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,149; U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,672; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,057; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,969; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,780; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,781.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new school bus approaching notification system. The prior art includes transmitters, receivers, and roadway signs.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new school bus approaching notification system which has many of the advantages of the school bus alerting systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new school bus approaching notification system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art school bus alerting systems, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a transmitter assembly being adapted to be mounted in a school bus; and includes a transmitter mounting bracket supporting the transmitter unit and being adapted to be securely fastened in the school bus; and further includes a receiver assembly including a first receiver unit being adapted to be located in a home and also including a second receiver unit being adapted to be located in a passenger vehicle. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the school bus approaching notification system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new school bus approaching notification system which has many of the advantages of the school bus alerting systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new school bus approaching notification system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art school bus alerting systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new school bus approaching notification system for alerting users of an approaching school bus so that children do not have to stand outside and wait for the school bus.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new school bus approaching notification system that is easy to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new school bus approaching notification system that safeguards the children so that they are not abducted while waiting for the school bus.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.